Trap/Animated
The Trap functioned just like in the movie, the temporary storage of ghosts until they can be placed into the Containment Unit. However, it was further explained what a trap's limitations and alternative functions were. History It is shown that it is possible to trap more than one ghost in the same trap at one time and that even though the proton guns were often used to get a ghost near the trap, the trap can simply suck a ghost in. It is demonstrated that if too many ghosts or a very big and powerful ghost were trapped, they could not be held in it for long, like the Bird of Kildarby and Ghash when he took in a mass amount of ghosts. Also the trap was explained to mix multiple ghosts together when trapped in the same trap, though many episodes showed the ghosts to be still separate after being put into the Containment Unit. Drool, the Dog Faced Goblin Also, multiple traps can be used to catch one ghost.Cry Uncle, Ain't NASA-Sarily So The trap could also be used to temporarily hold environmental substances, such as the ectoplasmic lubricant used on the Pillar of New York. Beneath These Streets Other Type of Traps Just before the team was called to an Arizona assignment, Egon Spengler tested a new Ghost Trap, with twice the P.K.E. suction of the older model, on Slimer. However, it proved to be too powerful and trapped itself. Fortunately, Slimer returned unharmed after the trap sucked itself in. Ghost Fight at the O.K. Corral During a mission to extract Shifter, Slimer went into the Containment Unit with a Camera Trap that looked like a floating ball with a camera. It would be signaled to trap by someone outside the Containment Unit using a device to monitor the events. Partners in Slime ''Extreme Ghostbusters'' Trap The ghosts of New York that were released in 1997 starting with Achira had gotten stronger so the traps had to be redesigned to be more powerful and hold bigger spirits. Also, the traps were a lot bigger than before so one person (usually Kylie Griffin) would carry only one on the back. The trap also has the ability to analyze a trapped ghost by connecting it to a computer.Extreme Ghostbusters, Rage Toys *Kenner made a voice modulator that resembles a trap called Ghost Spooker in Weapon Action Figure Toys 3 *Kenner later made a "functional" Ghost Trap in Weapon Action Figure Toys 4 *Trendmasters made their own Ghost Trap with Positron Blaster in the Extreme Ghostbusters Weapon Toys Trivia In an apparent nod to Extreme Ghostbusters, the ghost trap from that show is seen on Egon's work table in both open and closed form in the realistic version of Ghostbusters: The Video Game. However, these were not originally intended as a nod to the series but in fact are unused equipment known as Stasis Mines. They would have acted as ghost flash freezers. References Gallery TrapAnimated03.jpg|An "open" trap, before vortex Trapanimated02.png|An "open" trap, ready to catch a ghost Prototypemark2ghosttrap.jpg|A failed upgrade Trapcam01.png|Camera Trap Trapcam02.png|Camera Trap operated remotely TrapAnimatedEGB02.jpg|Extreme Ghostbusters' updated trap TrapEBanimated.png|Extreme Ghostbusters' trap, open TrapAnimatedEGB03.jpg|Extreme Ghostbusters' trap, rear view Egbtrap.jpeg|"Homage" to Extreme Ghostbusters trap as seen in Ghostbusters: The Video Game Category:Equipment Category:Slimer! Category:RGB Equipment Category:EGB Equipment